


Minao 30 day nsfw otp challenge

by Thenightdreams



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenightdreams/pseuds/Thenightdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's pretty self explanatory. new ficlet everyday for 30 days. (or at least ill try to continue to do it for 30 days)</p><p>Edit: I might be a day or so late due to complications</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't too detailed but wanted a bit more to this =w=
> 
> Challenge can be found here:  
> http://curryuku.tumblr.com/post/31830620843/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion

Aoba liked these little moments, his head on Mink’s chest, the smell of cinnamon engulfing him, their skin sticky and slick from sweat. It was nice, calming even.

 

That night him and Mink had gotten in a fight… Perhaps fight wasn’t the best word. Aoba had gotten insecure; Mink had been busy with work and they had barely any time together. He thought maybe Mink had gotten bored of him and started sleeping with someone else. He knew deep down, this wasn’t the case; Mink wasn’t that type of guy. But still, his insecurities got the better of him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why are you always out late for work!? You never had to before! Are you seeing someone else!?” Aoba confronted Mink in a rage the minute he entered the house from work.

 

All Mink did was stand there, his expression stoic as ever. This had only made Aoba think his acquisition was true. The tears started to well in his eyes, he didn’t want to be right, more than anything he wanted to be wrong.

 

“Aoba…” Was all Mink managed to say before Aoba cut him off.

 

“Don’t you dare! If you didnt want to be with me anymore why couldn’t you just tell me instead!” He spewed out as tears began to run down his cheek.

 

“Aoba!” Mink yelled trying to get him to stop; though it probably wasn’t the best way to go about things he finally managed to get Aoba to stop rambling. He let out a sigh when he saw the frightened expression on his face. “You really are troublesome.” He said shaking his head. “Not to mention impatient…” He continued, closing his eyes. “So you can stop this nonsense I was saving up extra money to get you something… I was going to wait till tomorrow on my day off and surprise you but apparently that can’t happen.” He said digging out a small velvet box from his coat and tossing it to Aoba.

 

Aoba caught it on reflex and stared at it, he wasn’t sure what to do with it. Was he supposed to open it? He looked at Mink with an honest confused expression.

 

“Go on.. Open it.” Mink said folding his arms.

 

Aoba cautiously opened it and inside was a silver ring. Tears welled up in his eyes further as he heard Mink walk towards him. The older man wrapped his arms around the younger. “So what do you say Aoba? Will you start a new life with me… One that will last forever.” He whispered against Aoba’s hair. Without hesitation Aoba was nodding violently quickly wrapping his arms back around Mink.

One thing led to the next and now here they were laying together skin on skin, soft touches. Yeah this was the type of nights Aoba lived for. But this night, this night was special.This night was a night he could never forget. 


	2. Kissing (naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is once again really sappy, I'm so sorry ;o;   
> It's a bit shorter then the other.

Callased hands ran gently through the azure colored hair gently. Any other day Aoba would have leaned into the hand but today it just made him flinch. He had been crying for the majority of the afternoon. Him and MInk had been fighting all morning and it ended with Aoba threatening to move back to Japan and of course Mink put no emotions into his response. A simple ‘Fine.’ and a slam of the door to leave for work. Since then Aoba had yet to stop crying. Now he was sitting on the best with his legs to his chest and his head pressed to his knees.

 

“Aoba…” Mink whispered softly pressing a small kiss to his head.

 

“I don’t want to leave…” Aoba whispered gripping his legs tighter to his chest. “I want to be with you..”

 

A small sigh came from the man. “I don’t want you to leave either… You’re spoiled, and troublesome and a pain at times…” Aoba flinched again.

 

“But you give me life. You make my day better...” he paused again. “And I love you..” Mink said wrapping his arms around Aoba. “I hate when we fight… I always hurt you.”

 

Aoba lifted his head just high enough to press it into Minks chest. It was his little way to say he forgave Mink. “Would you like to have a bath?” MInk asked knowing their routine all too well now. When Aoba gave the confirmation Mink picked the other up, holding him tightly in his arms.

 

Once in the bathroom Mink quickly undressed both of them but being slow and caring with Aoba, than filled the tub. He drizzled a bit of soap into the bath filling it with bubbles almost right away. He turned to face Aoba kissing him on the top of the head, then his forehead and slowly his lips. Aoba wrapped his arms around Mink’s neck and pressed his body against Mink’s just to feel the closeness of the man as he kissed back.

 

“Come on and get in before the water gets cold.” Mink muttered against his lips.

  
For an hour they spent it in the tub, soft kisses exchanged with each other. Some more heated than others, but most importantly the time together was what mattered the most. The kisses washing away their previous fight like the water does to the sweat on their skin. Gradually, then all at once. No matter how hard they fought they always ended in this way, in the bath lathering each other in every type of kiss there was. But after that hour had settled down Aoba laid his head on Mink’s chest as the man continued to press soft kiss on top of his head and even though the water was getting cold both were content just being there just like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments much appreciated!


	3. first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is super late but i've been in and out of the hospital and been having a lot of home drama so I am so so sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I'm hoping i wont be on hiatus like that again but it may take a couple days to turn out each chapter do to home drama. So in return i made this chapter a bit longer.

It wasn’t necessarily their first time, but it was their first time as an official couple. It had been a week since Mink had shown his softer side to Aoba. Flashbacks of the cream, the teasing, but mostly the warmth of Mink’s skin, flashed through Aoba’s mind. A shiver rolled down Aoba’s spine at the thoughts.

 

“Are you alright?” The man lying next to him asked.

 

“Y..Yeah... I just..” He let out a soft sigh. “I really want you Mink.”

 

Mink stares at Aoba with an arched brow, his expression stoic as ever. His hands raised up slowly to Aoba’s cheek, cupping his cheek softly, the pad of his thumb stroking the bone of his cheek. He leaned down slowly pressing his lips slowly to Aoba’s. He slowly pushed the blue haired man down onto the bed.

 

Aoba could only feel his heart thud against his chest, he was almost positive Mink could hear it. He in turn wrapped his arms around Mink’s neck. He could feel the tickle of Mink’s hair touch his cheek. Mink pulled back and the way he looked at Aoba only made him want to cry. It wasn’t that he was upset, or in pain, just overwhelmed. The way he looked at Aoba resembled like Mink was looking at his only meaning in life, like Aoba was his world. Aoba scooted back onto the bed pulling Mink with him. Mink hadn’t said anything to Aoba but he didn’t need to, his expression told Aoba that he never had to ask for Mink, that this man loved him with all of his heart.

 

Aoba dragged his hands to the front of his chest slowly unbuttoning each button of Mink’s shirt. When to the bottom button he reached back up to the top of his chest his fingertips tracing over each curve of Mink’s muscles. A soft gasp came from the older's lips at the touch and Aoba couldn’t help but look up Mink. His gold eyes soft, his lips wet, everything about this man was beautiful. Aoba peeled off Mink’s shirt slowly, only after his shirt was completely off he worked on his own. Mink’s big hands put his over Aoba’s helping him take off his shirt.

 

Once both shirts were off, Mink placed his callused hand on Aoba’s chest, slowly feeling down him, stopping at his hips. His fingers hooked between Aoba’s pants pulling them down slowly till they were off. He kissed the center of his chest before standing up to take off his own pants and grabbing a small jar from the bedside table. He got back on the bed hovering Aoba, placing small kisses over his partners body, giving a second kiss to every part that Aoba makes barely audible gasps just to hear him again.

 

After a while he pulled back and opened the jar, dipping his fingers into the sweet smelling cream. Aoba remember the scent so well, the memories of everything sweeping his mind. When Mink brought his fingers to Aoba’s mouth he couldn’t help but greedily wrap his mouth around the man’s fingers, his fingers evenly coating the digits with saliva, once he was sure he got off all the cream off and then some he finally let Mink pull his fingers back. He dipped his hand again in the cream again licking a bit off before spreading Aoba’s legs and rubbing his fingers around Aoba’s entrance.

 

“M..Mink...Please..” Aoba begged needily with heavy breathing as he gripped Mink’s shoulders. He didn’t want to wait anymore.

 

“Are you that impatient?” He whispered quietly before bending down pressing his lips against Aoba’s. As he began to insert a finger, his tongue snaked between Aoba’s lips, their muscles rubbing heatedly between each other as Aoba’s moan began to be muffled from their kiss. Mink’s chest heaved getting just as worked up as his small lover.

Another finger entered Aoba, the two digits scissoring as Mink tried to distract Aoba with his tongue in his mouth, but the way Aoba arches his back to Mink gave him an extremely primal almost protective emotion, something that made him practically go weak in the knees. It was at this moment that he knew he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with this man.

 

He pulled back for a moment to look at Aoba, his face twisting in pleasure and moaning with a wide open mouth as Mink continued to move his fingers in him. When he felt it’s been long enough he pulled his fingers back quickly covering his member with the cream and putting it to the side. He sat on his legs and pulled Aoba on his lap so they were face to face and the smaller was straddling him. Slowly he aligned himself and pushed in allowing Aoba to slide himself down on Mink at his own pace making sure he doesn’t go to fast. He began to press small kisses on Aoba’s chest as they moved against each other in an almost perfect and sensual rhythm. The way Aoba placed his hands on Mink’s face cupping his cheek as sweat dripped down both of their bodies. This was when they were positive, this was love.

 

“I love you..” Mink whispered finally ever so softly.

  
Yes,  this was indeed love. A love that could last  life time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always kudos and comments are so much appreciated :)


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO fun fact, i actually hate writing anything about especially when it's only masturbation but its been a really long time and it was about time i published a new chapter I'm very much sorry for how extremely short it is but I hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a lot of you have been curious if i was going to release a new chapter and I am so sorry I haven't released a new chapter till now. I actually have been in and out of the hospital for the past 8 months as well as be homeless for the past 8 months as well. As of this month (March) I have moved to a different state to live with my mum in attempt to better my life. I do hope you all understand and I am so sorry for the wait, I thank you for your patience. Unfortunately I don't know if I will continue this, I would like to but I am unsure due to stress, motivation, and the fact that I have branched out to a new fandom. If you have any questions or comments feel free to voice them here or on my tumblr at thenightdreams
> 
> Again I don't know if I will continue this, I very much want to but encouragement and feedback is much appreciated I do hope you like this new chapter despite the fact of how much I hated writing it ahaha Thank you all so much!

Mink wasn’t one for masturbation when he was by himself, in fact he found it in a way kinda gross, though Aoba had gone back to Japan to visit his grandmother and his mischievous blue haired partner decided to send him a small  _ gift  _ of sorts to Mink’s coil. When he opened the attachment Mink was shocked to say the least, it was a lovely picture of Aoba splaying in such a way that instantly got him hard, and craving his partner. Aobas nimble hand was wrapped around his own hard cock, his mouth slightly ajar with his tongue just peaking out, and his eyes hazed over in a lustful gaze. Under the picture was a caption that said, _ “I missed you last night, still do.”  _

 

For quite a while he tried to ignore the ache between his legs but after five minutes or so he slowly palmed himself through his pants in attempt to relieve the discomfort just lightly, but it only caused him to harden more. 

 

Seeing as it wasn’t getting any better he let out a sigh and pulled himself out of his pants and once again open up the picture from his coil. With callused hands he wrapped his hand around his length immediately letting out a groan at the feeling of the relief he so desperately wanted. When he began to slowly stroke himself his breathing almost immediately became labored as he imagined his beautiful partner in front of him in that same pose.

His thumb grazed against the tip pressing ever so slightly as precum oozed from the tip dripping down. His head tilted back and using the precum as lube he quickened his pace at stroking himself. In all honesty he wanted to finish soon but the picture the splayed on his coil kept him going for sometime. With his free hand he slipped just under the shaft to rub at his balls ever so gently in hopes to quicken his release but the feeling made him release one of the most embarrassing sounds he thought he ever made. He couldn’t even say it was a moan seeing as his moans could only be described as grunts from a deep baritone voice, what came out of him was a bit higher pitched and even a bit whiny but never the less it was a moan and only caused him to stroke faster, feeling himself get closer.

It was only a couple more minutes before he felt himself release he quickly used his hand that was on his balls and quickly covered his tip in attempt to catch the cum that spilled out and with a grunt he finished himself. He let out a sigh and quickly wiped his hand clean with a tissue before tucking himself into his pants, agreeing to himself to forget that, what just had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you also reading my Virao 30 day challenge i am going to be COMPLETELY honest and say that I am probably not going to continue it due to the fact that Virus is honestly a very complex character to write and the only reason I was able to write what I did was because me and my partner rped virao on a daily basis and was able to bounce ideas off of them but since than we rarely do anything so It's a bit more hard for me to write him I apologize greatly.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
